Pócima del Amor
by RojiEscarlata
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto "Pecados Capitales" del foro "La aldea oculta entre las ojas"


**Nota: **Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi autoría, pertenecen al anime-manga Naruto Shippuden

**Aviso**: _Este fic participa en el reto "Pecados Capitales" del foro "La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas"._

Pecado: Envidia

**La Poción del amor**

La **envidia** lo corroía a puntos inexplicables, y su hermano mayor lo sabía, y es que seducir a la señorita Haruno en busca de enfadarlo fueron los límites, podía soportar que cuando no se encontrara en casa revisara sus cosas, que revisara su correspondencia, que abriera pergaminos que no le estaban permitidos observar, que más de dos ocasiones tomara sínicamente la palabra en reuniones del clan y haya aguantado la habladuría de su familia por no dejar que lo reprendan dándole el calificativo de "suave", hace más de dos meses llevaba una bonita amistad con la pelirosa y su pequeño Sasuke, al estar al tanto de ello, y mal interpretando la situación, no perdió la oportunidad para enamorarla, aunque ella era una mujer excepcional (cosa que discutía consigo mismo al apreciar los resultados de los jueguitos de su hermano), el punto en el cual Sasuke estaba esperando volver la vida de Itachi una maldición estaba latente.

La nueva comidilla de Konoha era "Los dos Uchihas peleando por Sakura Haruno", cosa que el Sakura disfrutaba, sabía claramente que entre Itachi y ella no había nada, pero eso le sirvió para atraer a su amado Sasuke, esa tarde Fugaku tendría una reunión con su esposa y sus dos hijos.

—¿Qué sucedió con esa tal Haruno?— Fugaku estaba visiblemente molesto.

—Padre, ella se me ofreció Respondió— Sasuke despreocupadamente.

—Sasuke no deberías hablar así de una señorita— Supo regañar Itachi a su hermano, pues algunas veces lo decepcionaba.

—Dos Uchiha peleando por una mujer, eso es inconcebible—, Fugaku golpeó con fuerza la mesa mientras su esposa lo tomaba del brazo.

—Padre, estos problemas cesaran solo de una manera, me voy—, dijo Itachi ya rendido.

Genial, ahora el genio se hacía la víctima, claro, ahora que esta como candidato para hokage que mejor largarse y dejarlo con la carga de la deshonra familiar, "Sasuke le quito su novia", ya imaginaba a su madre y sus chillidos, a su padre y sus regaños, aunque, no estuvieran tan alejados de la verdad, no tenía ni idea que Sakura se dejara llevar por el momento, que ingenua.

—¿Solo por una mujer?— Mikoto estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

—Madre, aprecio mucho a la señorita Haruno, pero mi decisión no es por ella, simplemente mi hermano no recibe sus correctivos por mi causa, y no quiero que por ello sea un vago o lo peor, una simple hombre guiado por la **envidia** ese momento—, Itachi dejó salir todo sus sufrimientos a flote, cosa que Fugaku comprendió.

—¿Y que te hace pensar que te tengo **envidia**?— La mirada rencorosa de Sasuke hizo que Itachi lo mirara con un deje de tristeza, como hermano mayor había fallado en su misión.

—Buscaré un departamento para ti dentro del clan, de todos modos, todo soltero desea independencia— Plan perfecto para silenciar aquellas bocas chismosas.

—Y por qué él puede tener un departamento de soltero y yo no—, Sasuke lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Pero bajó la cabeza al sentir el aura asesina de su madre, por culpa de los celos arrebatarían de sus brazos a uno de sus bebes.

Itachi estuvo a punto de replicar en defensa de su hermano, pero en lugar de ello dio un gran suspiro lleno de abatimiento.

—Pero tío, la desconfianza me hiere, ¿Por qué no manda a Itachi en su época de soltería conmigo?— Y allí estaba Shisui, entrando por la ventana cual ladrón, —Además, en un par de meses puede volver a esta casa aburriéndose de la vida junto al gran y divertido Shisui, en busca de compañía cuerda para asumir su nuevo cargo de hokage—

Plan perfecto, Mikoto lo miraba con ojitos brillosos.

—Esta decidido, Itachi vivirá junto a Shisui hasta reprender a Sasuke— gritó una eufórica Mikoto, mientras Itachi, Fugaku e incluso Sasuke se golpean mentalmente.

—Pero mama…— pero su frase no fue concluida gracias a un jalón de orejas cortesía de Mikoto

—!Tu te callas!— Y lo sacó a arrastras de la habitación, las cosas cambiarían a partir de ese momento, lamentó por un segundo la decisión tomada, pero no había vuelta que dar, no por su comodidad su hermano iba a echarse a perder.

Fugaku no tan convencido con la idea miró a su sobrino, —Por tu bien espero y no descarriles a mi hijo—

—Tío Fugaku, debo recordarle que el bebe Uchiha ya tiene 21 años—

Itachi se sentía ignorado, ¿Es que siempre tenía que hacer lo que se le ordenara?, parecía no estar presente en esa charla.

—Confío en mi hijo—

Bueno, al menos ese era un buen punto, siempre lo hacía, decía que confiaba en él para que haga lo que se le ordenara.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Las cosas fueron llevadas en pergaminos, la poca ropa, el equipo Anbu y los pergaminos que debía estudiar antes de la posesión, Shisui miraba con gran orgullo por do quiera de su apartamento.

—Ubícate donde quieras primito— lo dijo con un gran deje de burla.

—Shisui, no me engañas, ¿Qué planeas?— Itachi lo miraba con una ceja alzada.

—!Eres famoso!, contágiame un poco de tu fama— a lo que Shisui le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

Itachi suspiró cansado, sabía claramente que su primo lo hizo por salvarlo, del inminente ataque de sus fangirls al saberlo solo, y tal vez por volverlas sus fargirls, por ese lado le hacía un favor.

Sasuke se había percatado de la ausencia de su hermano, como lo odiaba, por ser siempre el centro de atención, por ser el orgullo de su padre mientras él era olvidado, pero intentaría sacarle provecho a su partida, entró a la que era habitación de Itachi, encontrando ciertas cajoneras vacías, por lo visto había llevado solo lo necesario, avanzo y observó la solitaria mesa a lado de la ventana, encontrando un pergamino que jamás lo había visto, en el una pequeña grabación: "Clan Hyuga"

—¿Un pergamino de los Hyuga en casa?— Vaya que era un gran descubrimiento, al parecer esos raros confiaban completamente en su hermano mayor, pero al sentir unos pasos por el pasillo y al escuchar la voz de su hermano supuso que volvió por este, saltó por la ventana y corrió a toda velocidad.

Camino al campo de entrenamiento se dispuso a observar cuando en ese momento, sintió a alguien colgarse de su cuello.

—Sasuke Kun— Era Sakura, que emocionada intentó darle un beso a lo que movió la cabeza mirando hacia otro lado.

—Hmp…— no le dijo más, siguiendo su marcha.

—Pero amor mío ¿Qué paso?—

Sasuke sintió que todo dentro de él se movió al escuchar ese calificativo, frunciendo el ceño y tomando su brazo con fuerza, —Nunca, Jamás vuelvas a hablarme de esa manera—

Sakura se sintió herida, ayer dijo que la amaba y hoy, la trataba de la peor manera, —Sasuke, pero dijiste que…—

—Que importa lo que te dije ayer, hoy no significa nada…— Y entonces se marchó dejando a una destrozada Sakura en medio del camino.

Llegó al campo de entrenamiento, con el pergamino a punto de ser abierto, cuando una diminuta vocecita lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Uchiha Kun…— Era Hinata, la cual se encontraba entrenando jūken.

—Hmp…— Y esa era la única manera como saludaba.

—E-Ese pergamino…— Hinata lo reconoció enseguida, —Pertenece a mi clan…—

—¿Y?— Sasuke la miró intimidatoriamente, acercándose a ella.

—No debería leerlo, e-eso…— pero fue callada al momento en el que Sasuke activaba su sharingan.

—Gracias por encontrar el pergamino— A su lado había llegado Itachi, seguido de Shisui, el cual intentaba suprimir una risita, algo estaba planeando.

—U-Uchiha San… Shi-Shisui San— Hinata hizo una pequeña reverencia ante los recién llegados.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—

—Vine por el pergamino que el clan Hyuga amablemente me prestó— Y allí estaba el "señor educación".

Pero Sasuke lo ignoró, abriendo violentamente el pergamino, un humo rosa los envolvió, a lo que comenzaron a toser, Shisui se alejó, en la tienda de bromas no le habían dicho que eso sucedería, se suponía cambiaría el original y dejaría ese electrificante pergamino, el cual dejaría noqueado al que lo habrá, en ello, el humo se esparció, Sasuke miraba fijamente a Hinata, mientras ella miraba a Itachi e Itachi a ella.

Pronto un rubor se reflejó en su rostro, —Hyuga San…—

Pero su frase fue interrumpida al mirar como Sasuke se lanzaba sobre ella como un lobo hambriento, por primera vez en la vida sintió lo que era ira.

—Idiota, que haces con la señorita Hyuga— Llegó Shisui en un parpadear, levantándolo y empujándolo lejos.

—¡Ella es mía!— Sasuke estaba furioso.

En ello, Itachi la ayudó a levantarse, tomando con delicadeza su mano, al solo roce Hinata sintió estremecerse, ¿Qué sucedía con ella?, eso no importaba, se puso de pie mientras Itachi le brindaba su brazo, ella lo tomó y ambos caminaron el uno muy junto al otro Dios sabe a dónde.

—Maldito, siempre me quita lo que yo quiero— Sasuke observaba con rencor.

—Idiota tu no la quieres— , dijo Shisui llevándose una mano a la frente, la que le esperaba en cuanto su tio Fugaku y su tía Mikoto se enteraran.

—Como puedes saber lo que mi corazón siente por ella, ella, es tan…— Miraba completamente triste como su hermano se marchaba junto a Hinata.

—A duras penas sabes cómo se llama— Dijo Shisui sin saber qué hacer, ese pergamino lo compro en el país del té, debía encontrar una cura antes de que esos tres cometan una locura, —Oye Sasuke, ¿Tu amas a Hinata no es verdad?—

—Con toda mi alma— Sasuke suspiraba.

Shisui estaba seguro que mataría a ese vendedor en cuanto lo viera, hasta su lado cursi despertó en su primo emo,— Entonces te interesará mi propuesta, ella caerá rendida a tus pies—

—Que debo hacer— Sasuke lo miró con una pisca de esperanza y una sonrisa tan llena que casi provocó que Shisui vomitara.

—Iremos al país del Té—

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

—Hyuga San, esta tarde ha sido tan perfecta a su lado— dijo Itachi mientras la veía fijamente a los ojos.

—Lo mismo digo, U-Uchiha San…— Hinata sonrojada, en un acto casi atrevido recostó su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Itachi suspiró, tomando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos, el atardecer caía cual ensueño, y los tintes escarlatas, dorados y naranjas pintaban el cielo, el corazón de los dos latía rápidamente, delatando todos los sentimientos que se acumulaban en su interior, él ya no resistió mas la presión, llevó una mano a su rostro, haciendo que lo mirara, lentamente se acercaron y sellaron sus labios en un tierno beso, sin ninguna malicia, solo el disfrute mutuo, hasta cuando sintió a su compañera de amor desfallecer entre sus brazos, una pequeña risita salió de sus labios mientras ella intentaba recuperar el aliento.

—Me estoy enamorando irremediablemente de usted…— Itachi la miró fijamente, mientras besaba su cabello azulado.

—Itachi San, y-yo, lo estoy empezando a amar…— alzó la mirada y lentamente atrapó sus labios, entre besos y caricias leves los alcanzó la noche.

En ello Shisui y Sasuke pidieron permiso al Hokage, siendo aprobados y saliendo de inmediato al país del té, Sasuke corría con afán, sabía claramente que en dos días volvería con la pócima de amor que Shisui le había prometido para enamorar a su amanda, Shisui suprimió una risita, pues no sabía que su primo menor era tan ingenuo y tan estúpido cuando se enamoraba, tendría que felicitar al tipo que le vendió ese pergamino, pues si para eso servía lo había hecho de maravilla.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A la siguiente mañana, Itachi y Hinata se acercaron para conversar un par de palabras con los líderes del clan Uchiha.

—¿Qué te casaras con quién?— Fugaku golpeó con gran fuerza la mesa, mientras su esposa lloraba desconsoladamente, su hijo solo estaba avisando lo que tenía planeado, Hinata temblaba como una hoja a su lado, a lo que sintió la mano de Itachi sobre la de ella, sintiéndose un poco más calmada.

—Decidimos que nos casaremos— dijo nuevamente Itachi, provocando más llanto en su madre.

—Primero una Haruno y ahora una Hyuga, y no cualquier Hyuga, tengan la seguridad que tanto Hiashi como yo nos opondremos—

—Escaparemos— Itachi abrazó a Hinata, la cual amenazaba con llorar.

—¿Has perdido la cordura?— Mikoto estaba furiosa, —Primero tu hermano nos resultó un patán y ahora tu nos sales con esto, soy una mala madre, que hice para merecerme hijos tan ingratos —.

—U-Uchiha Sa-Sama… y-yo... a-amo a su hijo— Hinata sonrojaba a niveles nunca antes conocidos, —mi i-intención no e-es hacerlos infelices— su rostro se volvió triste y comenzó a llorar, abrazando con más fuerza a Itachi, Mikoto secó sus lágrimas enternecida por la ojiperla, regresó la mirada hacia su esposo.

—Itachi, sabes bien que no puedo pedir la mano de esta joven ante Hiashi, los Hyuga y los Uchiha somos rivales—

—Con saber que contaremos con su apoyo seremos felices— Itachi tocó el rostro de Hinata, secando con dulzura sus lágrimas, gesto que dejó atónito a sus padres, ¿De verdad se amaban? ¿Cuándo pasó que no se dieron cuenta?

—Tienen mi bendición— dijo Fugaku, con gran amargura, Hinata comenzó a llorar más fuerte abrazando a Itachi, mientras él sonreía agradecido.

—¿Por qué llora?— Fugaku se estaba irritando.

—Amor, está feliz— Mikoto sonrió al mirar a la pareja, pensándolo bien, no le estaban arrebatando a un hijo, sino regalándole una hija.

Fugaku se aclaró la garganta, hace mucho su esposa no ocupaba tal calificativo con él, tal vez tanto amor esbozado los había contagiado, disimuladamente, pasó una mano por bajo de la mesa, tomando la de su esposa, a lo que sonrieron con complicidad.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

—Disculpe señor…— Llegó Shisui al aparador, —¿Recuerda que me vendió este pergamino?— Tomó el pergamino y lo puso sobre la mesa.

—Claro que si joven, ¿Cómo le fue?, ¿le gustó la broma?— Aquel ancianito sonreía, Shisui tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de golpearlo, aquella sonrisa lo hizo suavizarse.

—Realmente no, esta broma es insoportable— señaló con su pulgar a cierto azabache que llegaba corriendo con la respiración entrecortada.

—Maldito jutsu… eres… rápido…— llegó exhausto, dejándose caer sobre el aparador, —¡Deme aquella pócima para conseguir el amor de mi linda Hinata!—

El hombre solo lo miraba, tomó el pergamino y luego de observarlo por unos segundo, —Santo Cielo, esto es…—

Rápidamente se acercó a la alacena, mezclando un par de brebajes y poniéndolos en un vaso, —A ver jovencito, mira—

Sasuke se acercó mientras Shisui se alejaba lentamente, cuando el anciano arrojó un polvo sobre el vaso este liberó una especie de cortina de humo azul.

—Pero qué diablos…— Sasuke comenzó a toser, Shisui y el viejecito se acercaron y lo miraron como bicho raro.

—¿Te sientes bien primito?— Shisui intentó no reír, —¿Aún amas a Hinata Hyuga?—

—¡Qué rayos me hiciste!— Sasuke estaba recordándolo todo, a lo que tragó pesado, —Entonces Itachi y la Hyuga, también…—

—Debemos llegar a tiempo con la cura, antes de que nos encontremos con pequeños Itachis y Hinatitas—

Al escuchar eso un aterrorizado Sasuke se acercó al vendedor, luego de la explicación de cómo utilizar el antídoto volvieron a Konoha, Sasuke estaba arrepentido, realmente se había portado como un canalla con su hermano, él siempre lo apoyaba y estaba cuando más lo necesitaba, ahora su futuro se había arruinado solo por un capricho suyo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

La aldea entera estaba celebrando el compromiso del futuro hokage con la futura líder del clan Hyuga, todo había sucedido tan rápido, como si apenas ayer se hubiesen conocido (bueno, para los enamorados no existe el tiempo), los dos iban tomados de las manos de un lado a otro, bromeando y comiendo dangos, Itachi descubrió agradablemente que a Hinata le gustaba en exceso los dangos, la lectura, tenía su propio criterio sobre las cosas, era una mujer sorprendente con quien entablar una conversación inteligente, y Hinata descubrió que Itachi amaba los dulces, las largas caminatas, los paseos tranquilos, aparte de ser todo un caballero era el mejor shinobi quizá de todo el mundo ninja, se sintió pequeña al compararse con su amado, pero tan virtuosa al saber que su amor le pertenecía.

A la media noche se acercaron al pequeño lago a la salida de la aldea, mirando en alto a la luna reflejarse sobre el agua, Itachi abrazó a Hinata, mientras tomaba sus manos, Hinata sonrojada lo regresó a mirar.

—Prometo, hacerte el hombre mas feliz del mundo— dijo en casi un susurro.

—Yo te llenaré de amor en cada instante de mi vida— Itachi se acercó, tomando su cintura y apegándola a él, nuevamente sus labios se toparon, en un cálido beso.

—Muy tarde…— Sasuke y Shisui los miraban desde lejos.

—Debemos darles el antídoto— , dijo Sasuke

—Nunca había visto tan feliz a Itachi— pronunció Shisui, analizando con cuidado la situación, para cuando se percató, Sasuke estaba cerca de aquella pareja.

—¿Otouto?— El beso fue cortado.

—¡Kyaaaaa!— Hinata se escondió graciosamente en los brazos de Itachi mientras él sonreía.

—Donde estuviste todo este tiempo, tengo que darte una noticia— Itachi estaba más que feliz.

—Luego de esto me dices lo que tengas que decirme— Sasuke sacó el frasquito, abriéndolo y echándole un extraño polvo, antes que se dieran cuenta una extraña cortina de humo los cubrió, Sasuke saltó varios pasos hacia atrás.

Cuando se disipó el humo Sasuke y Shisui se acercaron, encontrando a una mareada Hinata abrazando a un Itachi con evidente dolor de cabeza.

—Sasuke— Itachi lo llamó.

—Pero yo…— En ello Shisui lo empujó, era hora de enfrentar lo que sucedía, Itachi soltó a Hinata, la cual afirmó con su cabeza, era extraño, parecía que ese par se comunicaba telepáticamente.

Itachi se acercó a Sasuke y golpeó su cabeza con sus dedos, mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en los labios, —Pequeño y tonto hermano menor, es hora que madurez—

Sasuke lo miró confundido.

—Ahora que ya vi tu bromita— estiró su mano mientras Hinata lo tomaba sonrojada, —Quería contarles que Hinata y yo nos vamos a casar—

—Demasiado tarde…— Dijo Shisui mientras golpeaba a su primo menor y se acercaba a abrazar a Itachi, —Felicidades primito— , lo soltó y se acercó intimidatoriamente hacia Hinata, —Felicidades primita— la levantó entre sus brazos mientras le daba una vuelta, dejándola cerca de Itachi. —Hacen una linda pareja—

—Perdóname…— Sasuke lo miró con sentimiento, —Por ser tan envidioso y hacerte infeliz—

—Sasuke… no importa lo que hagas, eres mi hermano menor, y sabes que siempre te amaré—

—¿Más que a la Hyuga?— , Itachi, Shisui y Hinata lo miraron, —Solo bromeaba— y en ello los cuatro rieron completamente divertidos.

Los días pasaron, el trato entre Itachi y Sasuke fue de lo mejor, Sasuke se dedicó a hacer su vida sin mirar lo que su hermano hacía o dejaba de hacer, llegando más lejos de lo que esperaba, los meses fueron pasando con Itachi en casa de Shisui, la estadía fue completamente incómoda, porque a las fans de su primito se unieron las suyas y un día se pusieron de acuerdo para entrar al departamento, volver a casa de sus padre y llevar consigo a Shisui hasta reconstruir lo destruido fue agradable (excepto por sus borracheras), luego de ello su ascenso como Hokage, toda la aldea estuvo presente, su pequeño y tonto hermano menor sonreía con orgullo, lleno de felicidad por su hermano, aun no entendía cómo fue que aquel horrible sentimiento de odio, rencor y **envida** fue borrado de su corazón, pasaron los días y el día tan ansiado llegó, pues la boda fue llevada a cabo en el tempo de la familia, y junto a su Hinata vivió una vida feliz y hogareña, llena de flores y postres, una aldea entera y pequeños hijos que cuidar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hoooooooooooola a todos como están!<p>

Me alegra mucho volver a publicarles, con la ligera novedad, de que junto a una amiga, Blacklady Hyuuga hicimos un fic, se encuentra en su muro, se llama ADVENTURE, SAND AND LOVE, espero y lo lean amantes del ItaHina.

Comentarios, Peticiones, Opiniones, un review por favor!

Ya les tengo la actualización de mi fic "Giros de la Vida" espero y sigan picados!

Los amo!


End file.
